


The French Fry Wish

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, Swearing, birthday fic, kind of explores Gavin's childhood, very light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: Her eyes were like daggers, “Do it. And you have to tell me it so I know you’re not bullshittin’ me.”Gavin presses his lips into a firm line as he stared at his friend and back at the fry. Rolling his eyes, he replied, “I wish that one day I’ll meet a tall, handsome man with long legs and pretty blue eyes to come sweep me off my feet. Happy?”The asshole turned 16 today so I had to write something lmao





	The French Fry Wish

_**October 7, 2018** _

High school sucked for Gavin. Not because he was bad at it: no, he turned in his work and studied hard to get his straight A’s. It was all the other bullshit that went with it. The Drama that came from toxic masculinity, insecure girls, miscommunication, who was dating who, or who hooked up with who at that party last weekend. Gavin didn’t have time to deal with all of that shit, he had enough of his own problems at home. 

But there was one good thing that came out of the moldy ceiling tiles and leaky bathrooms: Gavin got to meet Tina. She was a spitfire kind of girl that did no harm but took no shit from anyone. The first time he ever saw her was in freshman year when a friend of hers was getting crowded by some fucking jock in the cafeteria and she took a lunch tray, walked right up on top of a table, and smacked him right over the head with it. Just from that, he knew they were going to be friends. 

And they did become friends, even best friends in just months. 

Fast forward to sophomore year, the two sat on the ledge at the top of a car parking garage, looking out over the city of Detroit. They dangled their legs off the side, between them their lunch of hamburgers and soda from some fast food place they stopped by. For being a Sunday, the city still pumped out lines of cars going in and out, while the factories down the river still had white smoke coming from the tall pillars. The bustle of the city was a constant, it comforted the young man that Gavin was. 

“So what's the occasion?” Tina’s voice was muffled behind her hamburger. 

“Eating with your mouth full is fuckin’ rude,” He flicked a French fry at her before taking a handful for himself to eat, “It’s my birthday.” 

Tina sprayed soda over the edge of the parking garage before landing a few good punches into his arm, “WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY BEFOREHAND?”

Gavin smacked her hands away, “It’s not a big deal-“ 

“NOT A BIG DEAL?!” Tina shrieked before Gavin stuffed fries in her open mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking banshee.”

Tina glared at him and chewed on the fries. That seemed to settle her down as they both looked straight on out and ate their food. Gavin then looked to his boots, tattered and rough from running around in only one pair of shoes for the past two years. They still fit, which meant he wasn’t gonna get any taller. Happy fucking birthday to him. 

The crinkle of the food wrapper caught his attention as he looked back to Tina. Her face was hard like she was trying to figure something out but couldn’t quite get her finger on it.

“I didn’t want it to be a big deal because it’s not that special. I just wanted to get some food and hang out,” Gavin gave her only that much, not willing to give her a full apology. 

Tina huffed, the wrapper in her hand crinkling more as she squeezed it, “You’re such a fucking idiot, y’know that? It is special, you might not think that, but it is.” 

Gavin started to protest but Tina smacked him again in the arm, “I’m not finished, bitch. You’re my best friend and you deserve to have _something_.”

Tina ruffled around the pile of fries before snatching the crunchiest looking one out of the bunch and held it up to Gavin’s face, “Make a wish.” 

“What? Tina, this is-“ 

Her eyes were like daggers, “ _Do it._ And you have to tell me it so I know you’re not bullshittin’ me.” 

Gavin presses his lips into a firm line as he stared at his friend and back at the fry. Rolling his eyes, he replied, “I wish that one day I’ll meet a tall, handsome man with long legs and pretty blue eyes to come sweep me off my feet. Happy?” 

Tina smirked and nodded, obviously _very_ happy with herself and her great ideas. He grabbed the fry out of her hand and popped it into his mouth, the crunch satisfying to feel between his teeth. 

“Alright! Now let’s go get you some new shoes.” 

“No no no, I am not going shopping with you.” 

 

——— 

 

_**October 7, 2039** _

Gavin fidgeted at his desk, watching the clock tick by slowly on his terminal. Thirty minutes until four, he could make it, he just had to sit and wait. Wait and wait and wait. 

He should’ve taken the day off, he had enough stocked up hours to do so, but guilt won out this time. He guessed it was the “responsible” thing to do when he was a detective and all. The compromise Gavin made with himself was that he would leave an hour early from work, to “beat the traffic” on a Friday night. It was a foolproof plan, but time dragged on so fucking slowly. 

Gavin pulled out his phone to play some stupid game and he was so engrossed by it that he didn’t even see the new person that glided through the bullpen into Fowler’s office. He barely registered Tina’s presence until she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him backward in his chair. 

“Oh my god, dude, you’re going to love this,” Tina’s voice was a barely contained whisper filled with something familiar that told Gavin he would _not_ love whatever was happening.

“What the fuck?” Gavin shrugged off her arms and sat back up. 

Tina was grinning from ear to ear and he decided that he _definitely_ would not like what was going on. Before she could say anything else, Fowler popped out from his office, shouted for Gavin’s “lazy ass” to get over there, and returned back to his office. 

“What did you do?” Gavin scowled at his friend. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Tina waved her hands, “But remember when you made your fry wish in the tenth grade?” 

“What has that got to do with anything?” 

Tina grinned even wider and bounced on her toes, “I think it just came true!” 

She then twirled the detective around in his seat and jostled him up out of it. Gavin swore as he got pushed around, but stomped off towards the captain’s office. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, only ten minutes to four; whatever the fucker wants better be good. 

Gavin opened the door to the office, “What is it Fowler, I’ve got to get home soon-“ 

“Save it. I want you to meet the newest member of the force, RK900.” The captain lifted his hand to the figure that sat in the corner of the office, who in turn stood up at the sound of his name and approached Gavin. 

_Long legs, blue eyes, tall, and handsome._

“Hello, Detective Reed, I’ll be your new partner.” 

_Someone who’d sweep him off his feet._

“Holy fucking shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tina is the true best friend


End file.
